


El destino había sido escrito

by MurakiLovesg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt, M/M, Wincest - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-08
Updated: 2013-02-08
Packaged: 2017-11-28 15:45:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MurakiLovesg/pseuds/MurakiLovesg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chuck no esta contento con sus visiones acerca de Sam y Dean, pero los entiende más de lo que le gustaría.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El destino había sido escrito

**El destino había sido escrito 1/3**

El destino había sido escrito y Chuck lo sabía mejor que nadie. Archivó la última visión en la sección de cosas que nunca publicaría y bebió otro sorbo de café. No es que sus editores no fueran a ponerlo en sus libros. Con lo morbosos que eran incluso le hubieran pedido que no se dejara ninguna escena caliente, pero había cosas que no iba a hacer. El mundo no necesitaba saber que cuando Sam y Dean sacaban sus botas y colgaban sus armas eran mucho más que hermanos. Los héroes se hacen más fuertes cuando no tiene que preocuparse por más cosas que sobrevivir y Chuck sabía, que con los años también tendrían que lidiar con el que dirán y el desprecio de otros, de esos a los que ahora salvaban. Él no podría hacer lo que ellos.

La primera vez que tuvo una visión de Sam y Dean acostándose juntos pensó en arrancarse lo ojos, gritó que no quería ese maldito don de ver el futuro y escribirlo. No quería decir que ahora le agradara ver esas cosas, pero después de esa visión las entendía.

Les envidiaba. Era una envidia sana por lo que ambos eran capaces de sentir. Chuck no creía que pudiera encontrar alguien como Sam o Dean. El amor, como lo entendían las quinceañeras, sacados de los libros rosas, no existe, pero lo que ellos compartían iba mucho más allá. Chuck sacó uno de los papeles del archivador y se sentó frente a el. Empezó a leerlo y notó como las lagrimas escocían en sus ojos y es que al principio no lo entendió.

***

Dean no creía en el destino, creía en el arma que llevaba en su cinturón y en su hermano y ahora que su hermano había muerto y el Colt había desaparecido, no creía en nada.

Sentado tras la mesa hizo girar el revolver. Mientras el arma daba vueltas sobre la madera, el cañón le apuntaba como los intermitentes de un coche; ahora sí, ahora no. Siempre había pensado que despreciaba el estar vivo y ahora no era capaz de dispararse. Tal vez siempre fue un cobarde. Pura fachada. Los últimos años le había negado a Sam que él también lo amaba, que le deseaba tanto o más que él y ahora era tarde.

—Hay más gente que te necesita, Dean— Le había dicho Bobby. Y aunque Dean no se atrevía a decírselo a la cara las preguntas de siempre le quemaban en la boca; ¿Y quién me ayudó a mi? ¿Quién sostuvo a Sam mientras se moría?

 **El destino había sido escrito 2/3**

La noche era tormentosa. El agua caía con furia como si, una vez más, quisieran barrer a todos los habitantes de la tierra. Para alguien allí arriba no eran más que parásitos a los que Dios tenía que haber exterminado hacía tiempo y sí eso así era; Dean iba a darles una razón más para odiarles aquella noche.

En mitad del cruce de caminos enterró la caja y recitó el pasaje de memoria. El viento se hizo más fuerte e incluso consiguió arrastrarlo un par de metros y de pronto se detuvo. Ya no llovía, no había ni rastro del viento y el demonio con cuerpo de mujer estaba frente a él.

—Dean Winchester —Dijo complacida mientras daba una vuelta a su alrededor.

Se reía de él, disfrutaba de tenerlo bajo sus botas.

—Y que quiere de mí el señor Dean Winchester.

Apestaba a azufre, le rozaba con sus manos ponzoñosas y debía contenerse para no calvarla el cuchillo en el corazón. Si no la necesitara…

Dean apretó los puños con fuerza y carraspeó antes de hablar: —Quiero que me devuelvas a mi hermano.

Volvió a reírse de él: —¿Y que vas a darme a cambio, Dean Winchester? Sorpréndeme.

—No he venido a perder el tiempo. ¿Puedes traerlo de vuelta o no?

—A lo mejor no es cuestión de poder sino de querer hacerlo.

Dean la miró de arriba abajo sin pestañear: —Déjame que analice la situación para ti. Mi familia ha sido un dolor en el culo para los tuyos durante años. Te ofrezco la posibilidad de un trató y pierdes mi tiempo. Yo creo que me he confundido de cruce de caminos. — Dean dio media vuelta y empezó a alejarse de ella.

—¿Dónde te creer que vas? —Rugió ella.

—¿Puedes o no? —La preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

—Sí —gruñó.

—Entonces pon el precio y acabemos con esto.

—Quiero tu alma, Dean...

Dean se rió. Eran todos tan obvios.

—¿Algo que decir?—preguntó ella alzando una ceja.

—Solo dos cosas. La primera es que acepto entregar mi alma a cambio de Sam. Sólo pido un tiempo con él antes de que te la lleves.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y la segunda?

—La segunda es me jode más tener que besarte que entregarte mi alma.

De un puñetazo ella lo derribó. Dean sintió como su labio se partía y el sabor de la sangre en su boca. Ella se agachó y cerró el trato con un beso.

**El destino había sido escrito 3/3**

Sam despertó sobre la cama. Le dolía todo el cuerpo, como si le hubieran dado una paliza. Recordaba algo; flases de un mal sueño. Estaban de cacería, alguien se había acercado… Recordaba un dolor en el pecho y haber caído de rodillas frente a Dean. ¿Estaba muerto?

Con cierto esfuerzo se incorporó y llevó una mano a su pecho donde notó una cicatriz. En aquel momento Dean irrumpió en la habitación jadeando como si hubiera corrido varias millas.

—¿Estás bien, Sammy? —Exclamó Dean antes de acercarse a él. Lo revisó de arriba abajo antes de abrazarlo tan fuerte que Sam no pudo responder.

Las manos de Dean contra su espalda, su barbilla sobre su cuello, tan cerca que no había lugar para nada más entre ellos.

—Te quiero, Sammy. —Susurró contra su oído—No sabes cuánto.

Sam quiso apartarlo para mirarle a los ojos, pero Dean no se lo permitió. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Le extrañaba que le dijera eso. No es que nunca le hubiera dicho que le quería, pero no en ese tono.

—Dean… ¿Qué ha pasado?

—Te mentí. —respondió apartándose un poco para poner ambas manos sobre el rostro de Sam. —Cuando te dije que te olvidaras de mí, cuando te dije que sólo te quería como un hermano… yo…—Dean se mordió los labios y Sam vio como miraba su boca, como si decidiera si lo besaba o no.

¿Se había vuelto el mundo loco? Pues si era así no debería hacer nada que cambiara aquel nuevo orden, aunque tampoco podía arrastrar a su hermano por sus propios deseos. Tal vez sólo pensaba que lo había perdido para siempre y quería que fuera feliz aunque no sintiera lo mismo.

—Dean… estas seguro de esto.

—Suena a película, pero nunca he estado más seguro de algo.

—Si esto es solo por lo que me ha pasado…

Dean lo cogió de la camisa de cuadros y lo empotró contra la pared:—Vuelve a insinuar algo así y la próxima vez no me contendré. Te daré tal paliza que pasaras años preguntándote que te pasó por encima.

—Dean…—Sam quiso terminar la frase, pero los labios de su hermano pedían que los probara. —«Acepta lo que te entregan» le decía una vocecilla en su cabeza.

Sam se inclinó atrapando su boca en la suya. Las manos del menor descendieron acariciando su espalda hasta agarrarse a su trasero. Sam tuvo que contener un gemido al sentir sus nalgas contra sus dedos. Como siempre lo había soñado, Mejor.

A medida que las caricias se incrementaban y los besos subían de tono la habitación se calentaba con el calor de sus cuerpos. Sam desabrochó el pantalón de su hermano y estuvo a punto de bajarselo.

—¿Estas seguro, Dean?

—No pierdas ni uno de nuestros segundos, Sam

Sam asintió, aunque sólo Chuck y Dean sabían lo que quería decir con aquella frase, porque sólo ellos sabían lo que iba a pasar dentro unos meses y es que el destino había sido escrito.


End file.
